


One Lit Night

by classybut_trashy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classybut_trashy/pseuds/classybut_trashy
Summary: Pavel gets dragged to a party with Nyota. He meets a handsome stranger but the ending is what kills him.





	One Lit Night

This was definitely a first for Pavel. Well, being only 18, a lot of things were firsts for him. Like leaving Russia, graduating college, starting at Starfleet and navigating the Enterprise. However, he wasn’t well versed in the concept of one night stands, and how they affect your entire life. When he woke up last morning, he’d barely planned what he was eating for breakfast, much less what he was doing that night. For breakfast, he’d eaten an orange, went to classes, got lunch with Nyota and helped her practice her Russian, and had gone on a hike with a cute boy from his physics class that afternoon. Not a bad day, but at 7:31 pm, while he was watching reruns of a sci-fi show that ran in the 60s, Nyota burst into his dorm and told him he was going to a party with her. Breathless, she said, “Put on some clothes, jeezus Pasha aren’t you cold?” It was 65 degrees in his apartment but he was only wearing shorts and boxers, while Nyota was bundled in a sweater, jeans, jacket, wool scarf, and mittens suited for the Marin County winter they were being buried in. “Nyet,” Pavel protested. He clutched his shirt protectively as she threw a pair of pale blue jeans at him and a thick red sweater that he thought was ugly and made his face too red. Despite that, he pulled them on, tugging on a pair of black socks and lacing his shoes before being pushed out the door by Nyota, who had snagged some of his cologne: “I’m trying out the butch style,” she grinned, “Maybe I’ll finally get a girlfriend tonight. Honestly can’t tell why I’m still single,” she grumbled, shooting daggers from her eyes at the guys staring at her in the common area. “I could not tell you,” Pavel said, suppressing a snort. When they got outside, Nyota unlocked her car and they drove off campus and into a quaint suburban neighborhood. They stopped outside a house throbbing with music and dancing, and Nyota pulled out two joints from the pocket of her jacket. Handing one to Pavel, they light them and inhaled, the bitter smoke filling Pavel’s lungs. In a few minutes, he felt the effects, his head becoming noticeably lighter, the world turning a bit slower. It was a bit of a blur after that, the dancing, the music, the lights. 

Near the end of the night he slammed into a man in the hallway. Nyota had left him to make out with an Indian girl she’d been eyeing for months now, and he saw them in a bedroom 20 minutes later, completely naked, drunkenly moaning into each other’s mouths as they ground on top of the blankets. But now, as he passed by again, he saw that Nyota’s hands had been tied to the bed posts with her scarf, and the other girl was making a feast of her pussy, prying Nyota’s thighs apart as she shrieked out loud, twisting and turning in her bounds, fingers scrabbling at the knot.“Fuck,” he groaned, remembering the last time she had gotten so cross faded that he had had to carry her home in the cold. Then the man smacked into him, and Pavel completely forgot about Nyota. He was taller and older, maybe in his 20s, Asian, with slicked back black hair and he was wearing an impossibly tight black shirt and dark blue denim jeans. Pavel had to consciously remind himself to not drool all over his sweater. A few drinks and that original blunt in him, Pavel felt incredibly confident. So, without a second, more careful thought, he ran his finger down the man’s shirt, trailing away when he reached the button of his jeans and giggled. Rock hard abs. The other guy leaned in, pressing his forehead against Pavel’s, and in a husky voice whispered, “Hikaru Sulu. Who might you be?” He pressed his body closer, and Pavel could just barely feel Sulu’s erection through their pants. It made him incredibly hot. “I suppose dat you vill just haft to find out,” Pavel breathed, closing the gap between them and rotating his pelvis on Sulu’s groin. He let out a groan, kissing Pavel roughly on the lips. When they pulled away, Pavel could see Sulu’s red eyes, smelled the weed on him as well. Perfect. 

And then Pavel woke up with the most astounding headache in an unknown room that reeked of vomit and beer. He glanced over at the man sleeping next to him. They were both naked, and he could see the peak of Sulu’s dick under the sheets. Obviously they still had more work to do. He leaned over, sucking hard at the skin on Sulu’s neck, leaving dark purple bruises. Sulu shifted under the sheets, and blinked his eyes, focusing in on Chekov’s curls bobbing as he left another mark on Sulu’s chest. “You know that there’s easier ways to wake me up,” he pet Chekov’s hair, and groaned as he made his way further down and kissed his way up the shaft of Sulu’s cock. Taking the whole of it in his mouth, Pavel began to bob up and down, keeping direct eye contact with Sulu the whole time. He rolled his tongue over the tip, hummed in his throat, and fondled Sulu’s balls so that within 3 minutes Pavel was gulping down Sulu’s cum as the other man gripped the sheets with a sweat slicked body glistening in the early morning sun. Then, with a start, Sulu leaped up. “I completely forgot Pavel, I have fencing in 15 minutes!” Pavel glanced up at him from the bed, trying to muster his best puppy dog eyes. “Can’t ve please haff fiwe more minutes alone?” It seemed to work, until Sulu stopped pumping Pavel’s cock, just as Pavel’s orgasm was about to hit the climax. Pavel moaned loudly, but Sulu stood up, frantically grabbing his clothes. “I’m sorry Pavel, but I still need to shower and all. Maybe another time I can finish what I started.” Sulu winked, and pulled on his boxers and jeans. Once he left, Pavel groaned loudly. Nyota came in, the Indian girl hanging off of her shoulders. “What’s up Pasha?” Nyota asked. “Sulu vas about to get me off, and then just took off.” Chekov shrugged. “Now I just feel veird.” Nyota nodded sympathetically. “Anything I can do to help?” Chekov shook his head. “This is something I haff to do alone.”  
And then he spent 45 minutes in the shower and came twice, thinking about Sulu’s perfect abs and the face he made when his throat was choking on Pavel’s dick, the image of the cum spilling out of those perfect lips forever branded in his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> damn wrote this in an hour and it shows lol oh well


End file.
